el primer beso de albafika
by GoldMasters20
Summary: agasha desea mucho estar cerca de albafika y pero no pueden estar juntos por el veneno. Segundo capitulo albafica ya se ha casado pero itene problemas con su esposa acerca de una decision que deben tomar.
1. Chapter 1

El primer beso de albafika

Era un día normal en rodorio la joven agasha caminaba en los alrededores del pueblo mirando las flores.

Ese mismo día albafika caminaba en los alrededores merodeando como de costumbre, miro en el bosque cerca de rodorio que se encontraba agasha, el no pensó en acercase solo la miro de lejos escuchando lo que ella decía.

Mientras tanto agasha sacaba flores no se dio cuenta de que el caballero dorado la estaba observando, de repente agasha mira la rosa que albafika le regalo y empezó a decir: Ahhh… si tan solo pudiera estar más cerca de él, si pudiera saber todo el afecto que le tengo .. si pudiera darle un abrazo a albafika.

Albafika miraba a la joven un poco desconcertado por esas palabras de ella.

Si tan solo me pudiera acercar más le diría que no está solo que hay personas que lo quieren y lo respetan.. le diría que yo lo quiero y lo respeto que no está solo que yo quiero estar a su lado.., quisiera ser la rosa que carga en sus labios.. la toma con sus manos la acerca a sus labios la besa y la aprecia la cuida día a día y ella reposa cerca de él… ah…. agasha empezó a sonrojarse y a soñar como toda niña enamorada.

Albafika ya estaba desconcertado con cara de sorprendido por lo que escuchaba decir a agasha, entonces se decidió a acercase a ella.

Mientras agasha no se daba cuenta que detrás de ella se acercaba albafika.

Albafika es muy lindo, esos ojos zafiros ese pelo celeste y esa personalidad tan tierna sin duda el debiera tener unas persona a su lado, me propondré estar a su lado pase lo que pase.. yo estaré con él.. aunque el me rechace.. decía agasha.

Aunque te rechace.. dijo albafika, entonces agasha de un susto se dio vuelta y al ver a albafika su rostro se torno rojizo, no sabiendo que decir.

Anda respóndeme ¿Por qué decías todo eso?, ¿Cómo que quisieras ser mi rosa?. Agasha… tu. Tu me ¿tu me quieres?. pregunto albafika.

Agasha miro hacia el suelo y con el rostro sonrojado puso sus ojos triste y su sonrisa desapareció si albafika yo te quiero mucho y solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Af.. agasha tu sabes que no puedes estar a mi lado, mi sangre te podría matar y no me quieras para que no sufras, mejor aléjate de mi y olvídate de mí es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ambos. Dijo albafika y dándose la vuelta camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de agasha.

De los ojos de la joven empezaron a brotar lagrimas y pronto un llanto salió de sus labios la tristeza empezó a embargar su corazón, porque .. Pensaba ella porque tuve que querer a quien no puedo querer.. el no se merece esto.. yo .. quiero estar cerca de él, volveré a buscarlo, debe haber algún modo de que ambos estemos juntos.

Agasha regreso a su casa, se acostó bajo las sabanas y no podía dejar de llorar.

Albafika regreso a su casa, se acostó a dormir pensando en lo sucedido, se empezó a entristecer se preguntaba porque esa joven a un lo quería porque ella sentía algo por el.

Al otro día.

Agasha decidió ir a las doce casas hacia el santuario, horas después ya había llegado hasta la casa de kardia de escorpión el cual salió a su encuentro.

Hola! Tu eres la niña que va a ver a patriarca sage cierto? dijo kardia

Si señor kardia, mi nombre es agasha vivo en rodorio.

Jajaja todos sabemos porque en realidad vienes es por ese tonto de albafika, de seguro vienes a visitarlo y sabes qué?, lo necesita aunque él no te lo diga, esta demasiado solo y tu eres la persona que mas le habla, yo por mi parte tengo unas mujeres hermosas que me esperan en rodorio esto último no se lo cuentes al patriarca se enfada cuando averigua que ando saliendo con mujeres o mejor dicho amazonas, es que ya ha recibido quejas de ex novias mías que dicen que las engaño, eh cambiando de tema eh si tu albafika te gusta se te nota cuando lo miras.

Agasha muy sonrojada miro hacia el suelo y dijo: ¿conoce alguna manera en la que yo me pueda acercar a él?.

Claro! Respondió kardia, yo me puedo acercar a él porque tolero el veneno soy escopión por algo, te puedo ayudar pero no ahora porque tendrías que ser mi alumna para eso. ¿Oye que signo eres?

Soy piscis dijo agasha.

Eres un pez difícil problema, piscis siempre está acompañado de otro pez tedas cuenta que son dos peces, quizás tu seas el otro pez. Y quien sabe tú seas su medio pez jajaaja.

Agasha siguió su camino aunque se sonrojo con lo último que le dijo kardia

Llego a la casa del caballero de piscis, el caballero no estaba en su casa como de costumbre albafika salió a pasear, dar sus vueltas por los alrededores.

Agasha entro dentro del aposento de albafika, sintió el arona de las rosas que provenía del jardín, se dirigió hacia el jardín, mirando las rosas miro a una en especial y pudo notar que era una rosa blanca. En ella había sangre, acercándose agasha la tomo por el borde del jardín.

-Quisiera poder estar mas cerca de él, esta es.. la sangre de albafika su veneno esta en ella. Los ojos de agasha se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, se empezó a entristecer mucho su corazón recordando que ella no puede acercársele, que lo quiere pero no pueden estar juntos, ese venenos los separa el venenos que les hace desesperar.

Los ojos de agasha estaban llenos de lágrimas mirando la rosa de albafika y con voz quebradiza empezó a hablar Este veneno no me deja estar cerca de él, fue él el que inicio en mi el amor, no se como puede ser tan bello, él tiene ese toxico agridulce ese veneno, soy una ilusa que pierde la cordura por este hombre que me hace hacer locuras.

Agasha miro la rosa la apunto hacia su corazón, ella sabia que era una rosa sangrienta que en él momento en que fuera introducida dentro de ella, provocaría que la rosa le empezara a absorber la sangre de su corazón. Pero no le importo quería intentarlo, quería intentar estar cerca de él.

Esta rosa era diferente a las otras rosas sangrientas, esta ya tenía sangre tenia la sangre envenenada de albafika, ella sin pensarlo serrando sus ojos se apuñalo justo en el corazón con la rosa sangrienta de albafika, lo que provoco que ella cayeron al suelo al instante.

En el suelo empezó a perder el conocimiento, sus ojos lentamente se empezaron a cerrar, ya no sentía su cuerpo tampoco podía decir alguna palabra, está perdiendo los sentidos, cierra sus ojos mientras la rosa sigue alojada en su pecho justo en su corazón.

Agasha da su último suspiro.

Una hora después

albafika se acerca a su casa, entra por los escalones hacia su aposento, pero ve que en el suelo hay unos pétalos de rosa blanca, sorprendido y preocupado empieza a seguir los pétalos de su rosa y encuentra a agasha cerca de sus rosas.

Agasha no se movía, tenía sus ojos cerrados y en su pecho tenia la rosa blanca y la sangre de él sobre el pecho de ella, agasha se veía muerta.

Albafika estaba horrorizado a ver la escena, solo da un paso hacia atrás, no dice ninguna palabra, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y camina hacia un rincón mira la sangre en el pecho de agasha sabe que es la de él.

De rabia le da la espalda al cuerpo de agasha, se sienta en un rincón mientras de sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas, empieza a llorar por lo que ha visto, ha visto a la pequeña del pueblo la niña que lo seguía por él pueblo, la que le decía albafika sama, la que le hacía olvidar su soledad, la que le hacía sentir que alguien lo quería, ella era la razón por la cual el rondaba tantas veces por rodorio, ahora ella la niña que el otro día le había dicho que lo quería estaba muerta en el suelo.

Solo se podía culpar a sí mismo por el veneno de su sangre, se sentía culpable de que agasha estuviera muerta.

Lloraba amargamente mientras afuera empezó a llover fuertemente, el miraba el cuerpo de agasha entonces se paro y se acerco a ella la tomo en brazos y fue hacia el patio de su casa, la puso sobre sus rosas empezó a acariciar su rostro, sus lagrimas caían por su rostro y llegaban al cuerpo de ella, realmente se sentía destrozado.

Beso la frente de agasha y la abrazo, la puso contra su pecho, ella estaba sin movimiento ni respiración en sus brazos.

Con voz quebradiza dijo: -Lo siento agasha, todo fue mi culpa, porque paso esto porque tomaste esa decisión, noves que tu padre te espera en su casa, que los de rodorio te quiere, en que pensabas!, ¿acaso en mi?, si fue haci entonces fue mi culpa, mi sangre, mis rosas. Porque tuve que tener esta sangre, otras ves sucede lo mismo, un ser querido muere por mi culpa.

Me detesto, soy un infeliz ahora tu que me hacías olvidar mi soledad, estás aquí sin vida, por fin te tengo en mis brazos pero no es lo mismo, no me dices nada, no me puedes abrazar mucho menos besar, ahora volveré a mi realidad, ya no hay nadie que quite esta soledad, estoy solo- cerro sus ojos albafika lleno de lagrimas mientras la lluvia acariciaba su rostro.

Una hora después.

Albafika aun tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de agasha y no pensaba soltarla, el estaba sentado sobre su jardín, la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ambos.

Él le miro su rostro y se acerca a su rostro para contemplar la mujer y niña que perdió. Cierra sus ojos acercando el rostro de la niña a su pecho.

En esos instante agasha empieza a recobrar el conocimiento y de a poco empieza a abrir sus ojos, albafika por su parte no se percata de que agasha está recobrando la conciencia.

Agasha recobra toda su conciencia y sorprendida se ve en los brazos de albafika, pero no caía muerta por estar muy cerca de él, ella siente el calor del pecho de albafika, escucha los latidos de su corazón, siente como le caen gotas de lagrimas sobre su cabeza.

Sorprendida se da cuenta de que albafika estaba llorando, llorando por ella.

Albafika estabas llorando por mi..

Albafika se sorprende y queda sin habla mirando a agasha que también lo miraba sorprendida.

Ambos se quedaron sin hablar por unos instantes.

Lo siento albafika, perdóname por hacerte llorar. Dijo agasha.

Albafika enojado recordó lo sucedido, no lo vuelvas a hacer! Acaso no te das cuenta de que hay otros que te quieren y que sufrirían mucho por ti, no sabes lo que haces.

Pero albafika lo hice por ti.

No vale la pena arriesgarte por mí, tu sabes qué.. En ese instante albafika se da cuenta de que agasha está en sus brazos muy cerca de su rostro y que no le pasa nada.

Agasha como pudo suceder esto?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Creo que mi cuerpo en los instante que estuve inconsciente desarrollo intolerancia al veneno de usted que entro dentro de mí, dijo agasha.

Ella le sonrió mientras él seguía sin habla, eso significa que puedo estar cerca de usted..

No agasha no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo, no quiero que tu sangre se envenene con la mía y tenga que vivir como yo.

Albafika eso no sucederá porque tengo intolerancia kardia me explico cómo podía desarrollar esta intolerancia. Le sonrió agasha.

El no sabía que decir solo la abrazo, ella por su parte le dio un beso en su pecho y cerro sus ojos sintiendo los brazos de albafika acariciar su espalda.

Te quiero mucho albafika sama lo quiero mucho… - lo se agasha, lo sé.

Sin más preámbulos albafika tomo el mentón de agasha y lentamente se acerco a su rostro, yo también te quiero, no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más, tú me has hecho llorar.

Acercándose al rostro de agasha, empezaron a rosar sus labios, se miraban deseosos de amarse y de hacer sentir al otro el amor que se tenían.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a besarse lentamente, albafika tomo con sus manos el rostro de agasha mientras el beso se empezó a tornar más apasionado, ambos sentían la lengua del otro dentro de sus bocas, no querían dejar de besarse lo hacían con mucha pasión, era un beso reprimido, un beso deseado por ambos.

El puso sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, ella lo abraso con fuerza sus bocas se besaban profundamente y aceleraban la respiración, podían sentir el sabor de ambos. Agasha deseaba mas no quería que él la dejara, deseaba estar allí tan cerca que podía sentir su reparación.

Pero se dejaron de besar y se miraron ambos se sonrieron al parecer este era el comienzo de muchos días de pasión que ambos querían disfrutar, -agasha has despertado en mi un deseo que no conocía, vamos sígueme. Ambos caminaron al interior de la casa de albafika estaban mojados por la lluvia, agasha se seco y albafika se puso su ropa para dormir.

Agasha no te preocupes por lo de tu padre, acabo de hablar con shion para que le diga que yo estaré cuidándote y tú no puedes bajar por la lluvia.

Agasha asintió albafika le prestó una ropa para dormir, aunque los pollerones de albafika le cabían muy grandes.

Ambos se acostaron el uno al lado del otro, se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba el piso, albafika y agasha estaban muy cerca acostado, ambos se miraban y albafika sonreía mirándola de pies a cabeza con unos ojos deseosos de conocer lo que había debajo de esas prendas, realmente ella había despertado en él sensaciones que él nunca había sentido, agasha le abraso y él le dio un beso en la frente, pronto el se puso sobre ella y la volvió a besar, ella le respondió el beso abrazándolo contra ella.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y después de tanta pasión se entregaron el uno al otro.

Al amanecer.

Agasha despertó en el pecho desnudo de albafika, ella también estaba sin ropa se levanto para besar la frente de albafika que ahora era más que un amigo del santuario era su futuro esposo.

El abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Fin

Pero que les guste :D, no me gusta el yaoi para nada y me alegro que los dibujantes de lost cnavas hayan incluido una mujer en la vida de afrodita para que sepamos que no es gay xd.

Me encanta esta pareja me inpire escuchando canciones del grupo "aventura" y leyendo fanfic de agasha hechos recientemente por otro autor


	2. Discutiendo y Decidiendo

**Albafikitas**

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última guerra contra Hades, Shion ahora era el patriarca, Hasgard le había cedido su armadura a su alumno, Deuteros se había casado y tenía 2 hijos gemelos, Manigoldo se dedicaba a cuidar de su antiguo pueblo y además el también tenía mujer e hijo.

Regulus había superado a su padre en fuerza y se había casado y estaba de luna de miel, Asmita había perfeccionado su poder, Dohko se encontraba en china cuidando de lo que athena le había encomendado, Kardia seguía con vida y había podido sanarse de su enfermedad, Degel ya tenía 2 hijos con su mujer.

El cid y Sisyphos estaban en otros países haciendo investigaciones.

Albafica por su parte había continuado casi igual que cuando no había guerra, pero la joven del pueblo de Rodorio había crecido y se había enamorado de él.

Tras barios años de intento por conquistar al caballero por fin lo había logrado, albafica había podido vencer a su sangre y se había casado con ella, con Agasha.

-¡Albafica la cena esta lista!-, -¡sí!, ya voy- el hombre de ojos celeste y cabello del mismo color ingresa a la casa muy contento pues tenía mucha hambre y deseaba comerse unos platos llenos de lo que él quería, -mi amor, aquí está tu cena, te prepare lo que me pediste una sopa de fideos y un plato de pescado asado, ah y el vino-, -amor cocinas exquisito te quiero mucho-, -yo también albafica-

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa a comer y a conversar disfrutando del hermoso día.

Albafica comía con mucho gusto, pero miro a su esposa Agasha y pudo notar que en sus ojos había una tristeza.

-¿querida que te pasa?-, -Albafica llevamos 2 años casado y...-, -¿y?-, -Albafica yo quiero tener un bebe-

-puff, agasha pero no puedo tu sabes qué... No sabemos que podría suceder por mi veneno, que tal si soy estéril por el veneno eh?-

-Albafica tenemos que intentarlo, yo quiero tener un hijo-, -pero Agasha que tal si mi veneno mata al bebe, que tal si sale deforme por el veneno o que tu murieras mientras tenemos relaciones...-

-Albafica ya nos hemos besado y te he abrasado, he dormido a tu lado, me he bañado junto a ti, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones morí-

-pero el bebe Agasha no sabemos lo que el veneno puede hacerle-, -albafica deja de tener tantos miedos, yo quiero tener un hijo tuyo, quiero ver un niño caminando en nuestra casa-, -pero podemos adoptar, eh… aunque será difícil encontrar alguien que tolere el veneno de mis rosas-, Albafica yo quiero un hijo tuyo-, -pero agasha..-

-pero albafica…- y así continuaron durante todo el almuerzo tratando en vano el uno y el otro de convencerse que cada uno tenía la razón.

-Agasha, no quiero continuar con este tema ahora, pienso que la decisión de tener un hijo la debemos tomar más tardes, quizás no debamos tener hijos-, -pero albafica somos un matrimonio, yo si puedo tener hijos y creo que tu también, ¿no quieres tener bebes?-, -Agasha eso no lo hablemos ahora será para después.-

Disgustado el caballero se va de la casa para dirigirse a su templo, donde shion mando a llamarlo por medio de unos mensajeros, que le dijeron que el patriarca lo necesitaba.-

-¿me llamo patriarca?,- -Albafica dime Shion después de todo somos amigos, bueno cambiando de tema quiero que te dirijas al campo de rosas que planto tu antecesor lugonis y me traigas una rosas de allí, queremos hacerle un recordatorio entre nuestro caballero de Honor ya fallecidos.-

-Si patriarca lo hare.-

Sin más contratiempos Albafica partió a su viaje dejando una carta que le llego a su esposa Agasha en la cual le contaba lo sucedido y que estaría fuera de casa como un mes.

**Campos de Rosas de Lugonis.**

EL olor del campo era embriagador, se podía ver el Arona rojo de las rosas reales, el caballero hecho un vistazo al lugar que le provocaba mucha melancolía.

Aquel campo era donde su padre adoptivo había cultivado rosas para su entrenamiento y no podía evitar recordar aquellos días en que entrenaban juntos. Como le habría gustado tenerlo con vida para que se sintiera orgulloso de su discípulo, que ya era un caballero de Oro y un hombre casado.

Se Sentó sobre aquel campo a meditar y recordar los momentos hermosos que había pasado junto a su padre adoptivo lugonis.

Después de un mes fuera había regresado al santuario habiendo cumplido su misión no solo había traído las rosas del primer campo de rosas hecho por Lugonis si no que también había salvado a algunos cuantos aldeanos de los asaltantes.

-Albafica bien hecho has completado con éxito esta misión.- -patriarca usted sabe que no fue gran cosa.-, -Pero no solo me trajiste las rosas para hacer un recordatorio a tu maestro si no que también me llegaron noticias de tu heroísmo en aquella región-

-solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.-, -bueno albafica puedes retirarte.-

El caballero deja el santuario y su templo para volver a su casa donde el y su maestro lugonis habían entrenado, solo que ahora la casa ya no vivía solamente él sino que ahora vivía su mujer.

Albafica abre la puerta y al abrirla encuentra a su esposa barriendo el piso, -¡albafica llegaste!- esta al verlo corre a abrazarlo tirándose sobre él.

-sabes que detesto que te vayas así, solo dejándome una carta, tengo mucho miedo de que te vayas sin avisarme y que ya no vuelvas más.-

-no temas Agasha siempre te avisare de mis misiones y batallas, perdona por salir así de repente, ¿puedes preparare algo de comer?, tengo mucha hambre.-

-claro mi amor, ya tengo hecho el almuerzo, ¿cenamos?-, -¿Mi amada, me haría usted el honor de acompañarla a comer?-, -por supuesto mi caballero.-

Ambos se sientan a la mesa, donde había 2 platos cérvidos acompañados por unas copas de vino y un aperitivo.

-Agasha después de este mes en el que estuve en el campo de Flores de mi maestro me di cuenta de muchas cosas-, -si yo también albafica después de este mes sin ti he pensado mucha las cosas y sabes creo que podemos seguir sin hijos, no quiero perderte pienso que si no quieres tener hijos está bien albafica, lo entiendo.-

-Agasha-, -¿Si albafica?-, -quiero que tengamos un bebe-, -¿eh?, pero si tu…-, -si se lo que dije la otra vez, pero ya te dije que me di cuenta de muchas cosas y si quiero ser papá.-

Agasha sonrió y abraso a albafica y él también la abraso, le dio un beso en la mejilla, -agasha…-, -si albafica-, -¿Cuándo empezamos?-, -¿empezamos qué?-. –a… hacer el bebe… tu sabes… si quieres lo empezamos a hacer ahora… -

-albafica… ahora no, estamos comiendo-

-eh… si claro-

**2 semanas después**

Era ya de noche albafica estaba solo en la casa, su esposa había salido.

Él por su parte ya se había puesto su piyama pero como esperaba el regreso de su esposa tenía la armadura cerca de la cama por si acaso ocurría algo extraño.

Al pasar la hora escucho abrir la puerta y unos pasos seguidos después subiendo la escalera y finalmente vio a su mujer entrar al cuarto.

-Agasha me tenias algo preocupado-, -no te preocupes mi amor, solo había salido a comprar-, -¿Qué compraste mi amor?-, -te compre un regalo mi caballerito y quiero que lo abras-.

Agasha se tira a la cama con un paquete envuelto en papel café y a su lado se acuesta su esposo.

-¿qué me traes?-

-solo ábrelo y veras-

Albafica abre el envoltorio para encontrarse con una ropa de bebe, -¿Qué... Que esto mi amor, no entiendo?, -albafica vamos a ser papás, -¿de verdad agasha?, -si de verdad, estoy embarazada, ¿no estás contento?

-¿contento yo?, no lo puedo creer, esto es increíble nunca pensé que podría ser padre-

Agasha nota que albafica empezaba a llorar –esto nunca pensé que pasaría, esto era para mí solo un sueño, ¡Agasha te amo!-

-yo también- albafica se lanza a abrazar fuertemente a agasha mientras lloraba, estaba tan feliz de que sería padre.

Desde aquel día Agasha empezó a cuidarse para que su bebe naciera sano, albafica por su parte compro todo lo necesario para el bebe que esperaban, y se aseguro de que cuando el bebe naciera no tuviera misiones a las cuales ir.

**9 meses después**

¡Degel!, un apresurado kardia corría hacia la onceaba casa

-¡Degel!, -¡que!, -¡Degel albafica te necesita es su esposa esta por tener al niño y ninguno de nosotros sabe que hacer!

-porque se le ocurre a albafica traer a su esposa, creo que él no se esperaba que ella tuviera las comtrasiones justo este día-

Degel corre junto con kardia a la doceava casa e ingresan al recinto donde hayan a la esposa del caballero de Piscis acostada sobre un colchón que habían puesto los caballeros.

En el lugar se encontraba Agasha, albafica, manigoldo, shion, kardia, asmita y sisyphos.

-no sabíamos que hacer degel por eso te llamamos, dice sisyphos.

-¡bien escuchen todos, Kardia tú me ayudaras, los demás fuera!-

Todos los caballeros se quedan fuera de la casa de Piscis esperando la llegada del bebe de albafica.

Después de cómo unos 30 minutos

Todos los oídos de los dorados siguen atentos, albafica estaba muy nervioso pues no sabía si nacería sano o no, su inseguridad estaba casi consumiéndolo por dentro.

Entonces es cuando se escucha un llanto de bebe…

¡Ha nacido!, ¡albafica ya nació!- sale corriendo Kardia gritándole a todos los caballeros.

Albafica no espera mas y olvidando sus temores ingresa a su templo para ver a su mujer y a su bebe recién nacido.

-¡AGASHA!,

-albafica…, -agasha ya nació nuestro bebe-, -si albafica dice agasha débilmente –debes descansar mi amor…

Degel se le acerca con el bebe en brazos y se lo pasa a albafica.

-felicidades albafica fue un barón muy sano-

Albafica mientras sostiene a su bebe se sienta al lado de su esposa que estaba acostada en una cama.

-mira Agasha, mira lo lindo que esta...- el bebe había salido de piel blanca, ojos celeste y cabello celeste se parecía mucho a albafica.

-albafica se parece a ti, -mi amor te amo a ti y a mi hijo.

El bebe mueve sus manitos y agasha le toca los deditos. Mientras albafica se sienta al borde de la cama junto a ella.

Albafica abrasa a agasha con el bebe en brazos, ambos muy felices no notan que estaban con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Eran una familia, albafica ya no estaba solo ahora tenía una esposa y un hijo.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Hare continuación.<p> 


End file.
